


It's Always You

by jonnyluvssherlock



Series: Captain Swan fic's [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Smut, all character who have sex in this fic are 18 and over, established captain swan, fem Killian, fem slash, girl on girl action, neal is not so good, pregnant snow white, rubella is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world Where Killian is actually a girl named Kelly and she and Emma still fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because I wanted to write some fem slash and couldn't help turning my favorite pirate into a girl. To me Emma and Killian will love each other no matter what they look like, what gender they are, or what stands against them.
> 
> I don't know if this fanfic could be called 'done' but i am done with it. i don't know if the ending is all that it could be but it was the best i had.
> 
> i'm posting this becuase a friend said i should even if no one reads it

Kelly was the most beautiful thing Emma has ever seen. The way she moved into a room had Emma frozen at her spot at the bar. No matter how many times she walked into the dinner Emma still bit her lip at the sight of her black hair cut short into an undercut, her black leather jacket, and her skin tight black skinny jeans. When her sea blue eyes met Emma's she felt heat pool in her abdomen. Kelly winked and took a seat in a booth in Emma's section.

 

Emma turned to grab a menu and she saw Ruby watching her. A knowing smirk plastered on her face.

 

"Shut it." Emma quipped.

 

Ruby laughed and raises both her hands. "I didn't say anything."

 

"You didn't have to I can see it in your smile."

 

Ruby laughed harder as Emma crossed the dinner to hand Kelly her menu. She placed it on the table and paused long enough for her and Kelly to smile at each other. Then she was off to grab the coffee pot to refill the mugs for the couple by the window. It took her five minutes to do her round then she was back at Kelly's table a glass of water in her hand.

 

"Thanks love," Kelly smiled. 

 

Emma let her heavy Irish accent fill her senses. "The usual?" Emma stood closer to the table than necessary allowing Kelly the chance to run her pointer finger up her leg.

 

"Aye." She tilted her head to the side as if studying Emma. "Liam will be joining me shortly. He'll have a burger, no pickles."

 

"Actually, Liam with have the chicken fried steak."

 

Emma turned and watched Kelly's older brother Liam sidle up to the table. 

 

"Hello, Emma."

 

She gave him a bright smile. "Liam."

 

Kelly's hand fell from its place tracing the edge of Emma's bright red shorts.

 

Emma wrote their orders down and headed to the kitchen. It was going to be a long shift with Kelly shooting her longing glances and Ruby snickering every time she walked by.

 

At her break an hour later Emma headed for the back door hoping to get a few minutes fresh air. She loved her job but there is only so long she could inhale fried food before she gagged. She had her hand on the handle of the door when she felt a hand tighten around her other wrist. She was tug haphazardly towards the women restroom. She had a moment to realize who had her before her back was pushed against the closed door. She heard the door lock her eyes looked up caught in Kelly's stare. She felt Kelly's hands on her hips and then Kelly stepped forward softly crushing her again the door.

 

"It's been sweet torture watching you parade around in those shorts Swan." Kelly licked her lips her eyes left Emma's to glance at her lips.

 

"You see me in them all the time." Emma placed her hands on the front of Kelly's jacket. She felt the gentle rise and fall of her breath. Felt the moment it hitched as Emma dragged one foot up the back of Kelly's leg.

 

"Doesn't mean they don't affect me." She leaned in till she was a breath away from Emma.

 

Emma smiled coyly at her. "I have five minutes."

 

"Then we shouldn't waste a moment." Kelly leaned in the rest of the way and softly pressed her lips to Emma's.

 

Emma gripped the front of Kelly's jacket and pulled her harder against her. The kiss quickly turned heated. Kelly took hold of Emma's hair with her left hand while Emma slid her hand around Kelly's neck into the short hair at her nape.

 

They made the most of their five minutes then slipped out the bathroom. Emma back to the kitchen while Kelly made her way back to her table. Ruby grinned at her as she passed her making Emma blush. She refilled water and coffee while trying to keep her eyes off her girlfriend. 

 

"Hey, Emma."

 

Emma turned and smiled. She found Graham sitting at the counter leaning towards her. 

 

"Hi."

 

Graham gave her a sheepish smile, which made her feel guilty. When she had first arrived in Storybook she and Graham went out, kind of. There had been flirting and a few kisses but nothing serious. Then Kelly and Liam had moved to town and Emma had gotten caught up in what she used to refer to as ‘storm Kelly'.

 

Kelly hadn't been happy about the move to the states and had caused some trouble when she first arrived. Emma had been dropping off dinner for her adopted dad David when Kelly had been brought it for vandalizing the pawnbrokers shop. Emma tried to do her best to stay out of trouble, still nervous that her new parents would change their minds but she had recognized herself in Kelly and had found it hard to stay away. She still remembered their eyes meeting through the bars of the jail cell. How Kelly seemed to see what Emma saw at the same time, someone who understood.

 

They had become fast friends and it didn't take long for Emma to realize that Kelly wanted more. Emma had ignored Kelly's advances for nine months. On the surface, she knew it was because she was nervous about getting send back to a group home. No matter how supportive her new parents were she knew the odds. Most parents didn't want a queer kid. 

 

Below the surface, it was admitting to herself that she was bi and giving someone the power to hurt her. Relationships didn't end well in her experience. After nine months of flirting, almost kissing and sleeping far too close to each other during sleepovers Emma had had enough and had grabbed Kelly by the lapel of her leather jacket and kissed her.

 

To her relief Kelly had kissed her back and when they had parted Kelly had rested their foreheads together and whispered "finally". Emma had laughed which had made Kelly laugh and then they had started kissing again.

 

They had been going out for almost a year. The only person who knew for sure was Ruby. She only knew because she had walked in on them kissing after one of Emma's shifts. 

 

Looking at Grahams hopeful smile caused a knot to twist in Emma's stomach. She has never ended things with him, she had simply stopped hanging out with him. She knew he was confused and perhaps hopeful things would start up again. She did her best to present a neutral front to him but he seemed to take every look from her as a sign she might still like him.

 

She heard the bell at the window ding and glanced to see her order waiting for her. "I have to get that. I'll be back in a moment to take your order."

 

"Sure." Graham's smile brightened.

 

The rest of Emma's shift was uneventful. Kelly and Liam headed home; a friend joined Graham. When Emma finally hung up her apron and grabbed her bag to walk the few blocks home she was so exhausted she almost missed David walking into the dinner. She walked past him her nose in her phone when she heard him call out to her. She turned and saw him behind her one hand reaching for the door of the dinner.

 

"Sorry, I was texting."

 

He smiled and nodded. "I'm picking up dinner. Mary-Margret's craving french fries."

 

Emma smiled trying to hide her displeasure, she knew she should be happy for her parents they have been trying to have a baby for years but last time the family she lived with had had a child they had given her back. The situation had her completely stressed. Kelly had sat with her on multiple occasions to remind to her that David and Mary-Margret loved her. And even if the couple did give her up Emma was eighteen. Liam would gladly let her live with them till high school ended and then the two of them would be off to college. 

 

"Wait for me and we'll walk home together."

 

Emma nodded. She watched David disappear into the dinner and turned back to her phone. She texted Kelly and got back what was a now typical, ‘calm down and think clearly' text which was followed by an invitation to spend the night. She wanted to go but knew she'd already been at Kelly's three times that week. Her parents had both commented on how they missed spending time with her. So she responded with ‘keep your window unlocked'. If things got bad she could always sneak in.

 

David and Emma walk the short distance back to their apartment while David told her about his day. He'd caught Will Scarlet drunk on private property again and had to chase him several blocks before the man tripped. They found Mary-Margret on the sofa one hand rubbing her slightly distended belly the other holding a baby book. 

 

At dinner they talked about Emma's day at school for a while then the conversation turns to the baby. Emma smiled and acted interested. She couldn't let them know how much she hated the kid despite not having met it yet. The moment the dishes were done and Emma had the excuse of homework to disappear to her bedroom she did. She buried herself in her work while texting with Ruby about covering a shift for her over the weekend. When she was done she headed straight to bed. It was only ten but she'd had a long day. She would deal with her stress later.

 

\-----

 

Emma flipped through a magazine in the doctor's waiting room trying not to catch anyone's eye. David was out of town leaving Emma to take Mary-Margret to her doctor's appointment since she didn't fit behind the steering wheel anymore. Her shift started in half and hour and she was worried she was going to be late. She had already text Ruby to tell her but she hadn't heard back. She saw someone sit next to her our of the corner of her eye but ignored them.

 

"Trying to make sure no one sees you?"

 

Emma groaned. Of all the people to run into Neal was the last person she would have wished for. They had met her first week in town when she was still the Nolan's foster kid, not their daughter. He had convinced her to run away with him after they had known each other a month. Lucky for her David had tracked her down at the bus depot in Portland and had brought her home. Neal had been lucky David hadn't killed him. He had been tempted when he had found her with the twenty-two-year-old. She had been just fifteen.

 

Neal kept his distance when her parents were near but found a way to find her when she was alone. After making it clear to him they were over he had taken pleasure in rubbing salt in her wounds.

 

"Finally, knock someone up?" Emma responded.

 

He chuckled. "I'm here with my stepmom."

 

Emma knew his stepmom. She ran the library in town and was always helpful when Emma came in to work on projects. How she ended up with Rumple Gold was beyond her and most people in town.

 

The door to the back opened and Emma lifted her head in time to see Mary-Margret waddle out. She stood putting the magazine back on the coffee table where she had found it.

 

"Ready to go?" She asked hoping she has enough time to drop Mary-Margret off at home and get to work.

 

Mary-Margret nodded then looks at the person next to Emma. He lips pursed together into a thin line. "Neal." She said coldly.

 

Neal nodded. "Mrs. Noland."

 

Mary-Margret took Emma's hand and dragged her out of the waiting room. She didn't speak until they were in the car on their way home. "You aren't seeing him again are you?"

 

Emma shook her head. "He was there the same reason I was."

 

"Who did he knocked up?"

 

Emma smirked. "Not him his dad."

 

"Belles pregnant?"

 

Emma nodded. "She's not showing yet but last time I was at the library she was reading baby books.

 

She heard Mary-Margret sigh and glanced at her.

 

"I know it's your life Emma and you will pick who you want to be with but please, anyone but Neal."

 

Emma nodded. "I can handle that."

 

By the time she had Mary-Margret home she had five minutes to get to work. She ran the few blocks and made it just in time. Ruby and a few patrons clapped for her as she skidded to a halt by the counter almost knocking over Leroy. He glowered at her but when she apologized he winked at her so she knew he wasn't really mad.

 

Later when she was lying in Kelly's bed in borrowed pajama's watching a movie she told Kelly about running into Neal. She felt Kelly's hand freeze in her hair and turned to look at her. Kelly smiled and acted like nothing was wrong but Emma knew it was a front. Kelly was the queen of bravado. When Emma had first met her she had thought she was arrogant but came to understand that it was a wall Kelly hid behind. She was actually incredibly insecure and needed regular reassurance that she was good enough. Much like herself.

 

Emma reached behind Kelly's head and dragged her down till they were face to face. When their lips met she felt Kelly melt into her. The movie was forgotten as they adjust themselves till they were laying together Kelly slightly on top of Emma. Kelly's fingers played with the edge of Emma sleep shirt before slipping under to cup her breast. Emma gripped Kelly's hips and ground their hips together. It didn't take much to get them both panting. Emma's fingers were slipping into Kelly's sleep shorts when there was a knock at the door. They broke apart Emma tumbled off the bed onto her ass.

 

"Everything alright in there?" Liam called through the door.

 

"It's fine," Kelly called back before she burst out laughing.

 

"Well, it's after eleven you guys should start getting ready for bed."

 

"Yes, sir." They both called back.

 

Kelly helped Emma off the floor while they tried to stop laughing. The TV was turned off and they slipped under the covers Kelly spooning Emma. Wrapped in Kelly's arms Emma felt the safest she ever remembered feeling.

 

\-----

 

Mary-Margret catching her getting fingered by Kelly in the bathroom was not how Emma imagined coming out. But there she was trying to keep a purchase on the sink behind her, Kelly's mouth plastered on her own. Kelly's hand down her red work shorts. Neither of them had noticed Mary-Margret open the door. Emma to close to orgasm and Kelly was turned the wrong way. It wasn't till they heard Mary-Margret shout ‘oh my god' that they had pulled apart Kelly's rings getting caught in Emma's hair.

 

They all stood still for a moment no one speaking. Emma's head pulled slightly to the side by Kelly's hand still caught in her hair. Then Mary-Margret nodded.

 

"I'll be waiting for you girls out here." 

 

The door was shut and Emma almost fainted. Kelly caught her and lowered her to the floor. While Emma sat in a stupor Kelly's managed to untangle her rings from Emma's hair. Once she was free she knelt in front of Emma taking her face in her hands.

 

"Look at me love."

 

It took Emma a moment but she did as she was asked.

 

"It's going to be alright. The Noland's love you."

 

Emma nodded numbly. She let Kelly help her to her feet and stood still while Kelly fixed her clothing. She was led out of the bathroom to the kitchen where she could see Mary-Margret making tea. Kelly sat her on one of the bar stools and sat in the one next to her. Emma reached for Kelly's hand under the counter and was relieved when Kelly took it.

 

Mary-Margret took her time making tea. When she was done she sat one in front of Emma then Kelly and took hold of her own. She stared at the two girls for a while then sighed

 

"I've wondered for a while if you two were more than friends. I want to say no more sleepovers or sex in the house but you are both eighteen and can do as you like." She eyed both of them. "I have to ask." She paused leaning forward as much as she could with her pregnant belly." "Why did neither of you say anything?"

 

Emma saw Kelly watching her out of the corner of her eye. Kelly opened her mouth to answer but Emma squeezed her hand. Kelly stopped and looked at her.

 

"I was afraid you'd send me back."

 

Mary-Margret almost dropped her tea. "We would never." She looking at Emma as if she begging her to understand with her eyes. "Sweetheart we love you. Nothing could make us give you up."

 

Emma didn't know she was crying until she felt the wetness on her cheeks. "Logically I know that but I've been sent back before." She paused trying to take a deep breath. Kelly gripped her hand harder. "I saw other kids who were gay sent back and it became a fear of mine. Then you got pregnant and I got worried you wouldn't need me anymore with the baby." Emma realized she was saying everything she had meant to keep hidden. She shut her eyes and tried to calm her breathing while she sobbed.

 

There were arms around her suddenly. She could smell Mary-Margret's perfume; felt the baby bump being pressed into her side. "Emma, oh Emma." She heard Mary-Margret whisper in her ear.

 

Emma let go of Kelly's hand to put her arms around her adoptive mother. Mary-Margret adjusted herself so they could hold each other better. When they pulled apart there were tears on Mary-Margret's face. She smiled at Emma and kissed her on the forehead.

 

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I should have known something was wrong."

 

Emma shook her head. "There is no way you could have."

 

"Next time you feel this way talk to me or David. We love you so much. Nothing could ever make us give you up."

 

The front door opened and Emma turned to see David enter the apartment. He stopped in his tracks and frowned.

 

"Did I miss something? Why is everyone crying?"

 

"Just come here," Mary-Margret said as she opened her arms to invite him into the hug. 

 

He crossed to them a look of confusion on his face and hugged them both. They held each other for a long time and when they pulled apart Mary-Margret and Emma explained. He didn't look surprised to hear about Emma and Kelly but the look of horror and pain her got when he realized Emma's fears stole her breath for a moment. He hugged her tight and like Mary-Margret told her nothing could make him stop loving her. She started crying again and he and Mary-Margret join her. Kelly sat silently through all of it. Emma turned to her and smiled. Kelly smiled back.

 

They had dinner together. David did the ‘you better not hurt my daughter' speech but the way he smiled through it said he was joking. Kelly vowed never to hurt Emma anyways.

 

Emma never knew being honest with her parents could feel so good. She'd always kept things bottled up but now that her worries are out in the open she could feel their love for her in a way she had never imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i wanted to write about fem Killian flirting with Emma while she wore the red shorts that is part of the uniform at Grany's


End file.
